House Arrest
by BeingBay
Summary: Bellamy has gotten injured while at work, and Clarke, being the noble fiancee that she is, has offered to stay home with him. Bellamy is a little sick of being coddled and so, he decide's to 'make a break for freedom' while Clarke is at the shop. - Based off of a Tumblr prompt! -


**This is just a short oneshot, based on a prompt from Tumblr.  
"I should never have married you."  
"So, this is where you've been running off to."  
"Just trust me, I've done these a million times."  
"It's freaking cold."  
"There's a remote for a reason."  
"You can't miss work for the third time this week."  
"You have thirty seconds to explain or I'm gone."  
The aim was to incorporate this as much as I could into a piece, so hopefully, you like my take on it! **

Clarke shook out the cushion, fluffing it out before placing it back onto the chair and lifting Bellamy's leg, placing it back onto the cushion before doing the same with his head pillows. "Is this really necessary?" Bellamy questioned, as he winced. He had injured himself while at work a few days prior, and ever since then Clarke had been coddling him. Generally, he would get an 'I told you so.", followed by a speech on why his line of work was dangerous and why he should be more careful from his fiery blonde headed companion, but this time he had gotten little more than a quick scolding before she had begun doctoring him and he was getting sick of it.

"Of course, its necessary Bell! You've suffered an injury and we need to keep your leg elevated to reduce the swelling." Clarke replied instantly, "Just trust me, I've done this a million times."

"What, fixed pillows?" he frowned, "Is that what you do at work?"

Laughing, Clarke smiled down at her fiancée "Don't be ridiculous Bell, the life of a doctor is very fast paced, you should understand that more than anyone." She half scolded him, before grabbing her coat off the other chair. "I'm going out to the shops, but I'll be back in about an hour, all right?" She questioned as she shrugged on her coat.

"And leave me alone? But Clarke, what if I need the channel changed, or my pillow plumped?" He teased, letting out a small half smirk as he pushed himself back into the cushions.

"There's a remote for a reason." Replied Clarke, with a slight annoyed expression as she closed their apartment door behind her.

Bellamy's smirk grew as he realized that he had, in fact, annoyed his partner. He loved Clarke really, and he was very grateful for all her help over the past few days, however the apartment was beginning to feel like a prison. He'd been having a little trouble settling in since he came home from the hospital and since then, Clarke and he had, had the same routine. She would escort him into the living room in the morning, give him his pain relief tablets with a glass of water and fix his pillows before running off to do the shopping and meet up with Raven, their friend before returning home in the afternoon to prepare dinner for their friends, who had decided to spend their evenings at the 'Bellarke' apartment ever since his incident. It was very sweet of his friends, and of Clarke to aid him like this – but he just wanted to get out of the cramped apartment.

Changing through the channels, Bellamy was thinking over his options, he calculated his odds of escape in his mind. He had approximately forty-five minutes before Clarke got home with the groceries, possibly even less depending on whether she would be meeting Raven in town or not. Deciding that his freedom was worth it, Bellamy grabbed his crutches from side of the chair, where Clarke had placed them earlier. Strange, she usually placed them further away, to prevent him getting up. Placing his feet on the floor, he lifted himself from the soft seating, pulling his weight into his arms as he stretched up. Taking a deep breath, he took a small step forward to test the waters, before striding towards the door.

It took him a little while to get down the two flights of stairs, but soon he was making a break for it towards the community garden. Breathing deeply in the morning air, Bellamy took a few moments to steady his wits before moving to the left, towards the bench that was situated in front of the flower beds and pond. Fortunately, none of the other residents were outside today, either too busy sleeping off alcohol from the night before, or at work. They might think it a little strange to find him outside, eyes scanning the garden for any sign of the feisty blonde in which he was engaged to. However, instead when the door opened to reveal his sister, he somewhat wished it had been Clarke.

"So, this is where you've been running off to."

"I've hardly been running anywhere, O."

Octavia laughed in response. "So, what has Clarke been doing that has driven you out here then?"

"It's not Clarke. It's just, everything. Things like this make me think that I might not be cut out for the force, sure it was a broken leg this time – but what happens next time, when its more serious? What's going to happen to Clarke, or even you, O?" He questioned, placing his head in his hands as he refused to look up at his sister.

"Awk c'mon Bell. You're always so serious, both myself and Clarke can look after ourselves – and if needed, each other. We aren't some damsels in distress that need your ever-loving care twenty-four seven, as much as we appreciate you, Bellamy. But you have to remember that it was us that encouraged you to follow your dreams and go back to school."

Smiling at his sister, Bellamy nodded. "You're right, O. House arrest seems to be turning me into a pansy."

"Ha! We both know that it has nothing to do with that apartment of yours." Octavia winked, just as Clarke rounded the corner.

"Bellamy Blake, you have thirty seconds to tell me why you are not on the sofa, or I am gone!" She half scolded, half screeched at the young man – her finger nearly on his nose from her obstructive gesturing.

Grabbing her finger and wiggling it, Bellamy replied. "Just enjoying the view with Octavia."

"Oh no. Don't you drag me into this, you were already here when I arrived!" Spoke his sister, as she got up from the bench and give Clarke one of those looks that you know meant 'Ugh, Men.'

"I swear Bellamy, I should never have married you." Clarke said, as she shook her head and began walking back to the apartment block.

"I hate to break it to you, Princess, but we aren't married yet."

"Well, at this rate, we won't be either. For this, you can hobble up the stairs all by yourself." Stated Clarke, as she walked back into the apartment, Octavia in tow.

"But Clarke… It's freaking cold!"

It took Clarke an hour and a half before she would talk to him again, not including the time it took him to get up the stairs. After a little grovelling, and some fake ankle pain – he managed to get her to symphysis enough to stop the silent treatment. "I'm sorry Clarke. I've really appreciated everything you've been doing for me." He spoke, grabbing her hand as she walked past.

"It's fine." Was her reply. "I guess I've been a little clingy. But I promise, I'll do better tomorrow." She bent down to place a kiss on his brow.

"Tomorrow? Clarke, you can't miss work for the third time this week."

"I can and I will. You are more important." She stated as she snuggled into his side.

"Awe, cute!" Chorused the others, as they all watched the display. They had arrived for dinner about two minutes before Bellamy had gotten into the apartment, and had been teasing him ever since.

"Can you all not go to your own houses?" Was his reply, as Clarke just laughed them off.

 **I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction, if you did please subscribe to my account, leave a review and favourite!  
Thank you! 3 **

**Liking this? See more from this series on Ao3!  
/users/BeingBay/series**


End file.
